Matoran
Matoran are the most populous species of the Matoran Universe, charged with ensuring the continued functionality of the Great Spirit Robot. History Created over 100,000 years ago, the Matoran were a species of semi-automated workers based upon the genetic blueprint of the Agori species, with Takua proving the first successful test subject. With fifteen different possible elemental affiliations, each type of Matoran was subsequently intended to fulfill a specific function within the Great Spirit Robot once its construction had been completed. During this time, the Matoran genetic template was consistently updated, with the species developing the ability to fuse in rare circumstances or transform into Toa when infused with Toa Power. At this fundamentally developmental stage in the history of the species, Matoran possessed no worldly desires or true consciousness beyond a basic instinct of self-preservation and a latent desire to work. After a considerable period of heavy labor forming the continents and structures of the Matoran Universe, the Matoran were eventually distributed in strategic locations across the Great Spirit Robot, with a Toa guardian assigned to each dome. The Matoran species thus endeavored to carry out its intended purpose by cultivated the universe, ensuring the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, all Matoran gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although they continued their original task, Matoran species were imbued with emotions and became self-aware, their initial directive absorbed into cultural traditions after the Awakening event. Roughly 79,500 years ago, the Ta-Matoran populace of Metru Nui was known to have come into conflict with their Po-Matoran neighbors, following the unlawful sinking of several supply barges bound for the furnaces of Ta-Metru. With the dispute escalating into a full-scale armed conflict, the Matoran of Metru Nui were known to have triggered the Matoran Civil War. Although the Brotherhood of Makuta would eventually intervene to end the conflict and restore Metru Nui, the Great Disruption would cause lingering hostilities and resentment between Ta-Matoran and Po-Matoran across the Matoran Universe. With the Great Disruption jeopardizing the integrity of the Matoran Universe and partially debilitating Mata Nui's operating system, attitudes towards both Matoran and Toa began to grow more strenuous. Over the course of the next few centuries, the Matoran also earned the resentment of the Dark Hunters, an organization of felons and renegades led by The Shadowed One. Frequently, Dark Hunters would be tasked with missions that demanded them to eliminate or transgress certain Matoran or their Toa guardians, the general sentiment being that Matoran represented a social order that was unjust and archaic. Stemming from this increased hostility towards the Matoran Universe's most prominent species, the Order of Mata Nui took steps to redistribute the Av-Matoran population across the various domes of the Great Spirit Robot. As such, Matoran of Light were disguised and covertly assimilated into existing Matoran settlements. As such, a number of less prominent species grew wary and mistrustful of Mata Nui's justice, turning upon the Toa and endeavoring to to harass Matoran businesses. Following the evolution of the Makuta species, the Brotherhood began a covert genocide of all Toa of Iron and Magnetism due to the threats their powers pose to their new Protosteel armor. Thus began a trend of open hostility towards Matoran and Toa on a universe-wide scale. To be added Abilities and Traits To be added Social Structure and Interactions To be added Known Matoran Types *Ta-Matoran *Ga-Matoran *Onu-Matoran *Po-Matoran *Le-Matoran *Ko-Matoran *Vo-Matoran *Fa-Matoran *Ba-Matoran *Su-Matoran *De-Matoran *Bo-Matoran *Fe-Matoran *Ce-Matoran *Av-Matoran Trivia *Toa and Turaga are considered to be sub-species of Matoran genetic coding. *Matoran names were determined by a complex naming algorithm devised by the Great Beings, based upon Agori linguistics. They were attributed to each Matoran upon their creation and, when entered into the Red Star's systems, yield a full diagnostic report on the specific directive, purpose, and history of each Matoran. Category:Matoran Category:Species Category:Matoran Universe Category:Mechanical Species Category:Sapient Species